Lost and Found
by KayBeth13
Summary: Some people never find true love. Others find it immediately. Then there are those who find it, only to lose it shortly after. I, Cole Singer, am one of those people, and this is my story... Dean OC with eventual Sam/OC. Rating may change
1. It's a girl!

For some, true love is never found. For others, they find their true love straight away. Then there are those that spend years searching, only to lose their true love shortly after finding them.

I, Cole Singer, am one of those who lost their love after just finding them.

This is my story.

...

Bobby Singer knew a mistake when he saw one. And at that moment, as he gazed down at the infant in his arms, he knew he'd just made what he thought was the biggest mistake so far.

"Bobby?"

Pulling his gaze away from the baby, Bobby looked up and gave his visitor a nod of the head.

"Hey" he responded, his voice slightly gruffer than normal.

John Winchester stepped forward and took the baby off his best friend, smiling down as a pair of bright blue eyes blinked up at him.

"She's beautiful" the younger man commented.

Bobby grunted, still unsure of exactly what had happened in the last thirty minutes of his life. One minute he was sitting in his chair, sipping a beer and watching the news; the next minute, there was a frantic knock at the door and a baby was thrust into his arms with a whisper of "She's yours" before the woman sank to the floor, her injuries finally claiming her life. Before Bobby even had time to blink, the familiar Impala raced up the drive and John flew out, the two boys slowly following him, both with surprised looks on their faces at the woman on the floor. John ushered Bobby inside and the boys were ordered to go straight upstairs.

That was just thirty minutes ago, and now here he was, standing in the middle of his living room floor, staring at the baby nestled in his friends' arms.

"I don't understand how this happened." Was all Bobby said.

John chuckled.

"Well, when a man and woman have certain feelings for each other..."

"I know HOW it happened!" Bobby yelled before calming himself. "I just don't know how I've ended up in this position. I also don't understand why you're here and how you got here just as she did."

John lowered his gaze to the baby before responding.

"She was a hunter, just like us. When you met here in Arizona, she didn't tell you because for once, she wanted to feel normal. For that month she was with you, she said she'd never felt so free and so normal. She rang me when she found out she was pregnant and even though I said to tell you, she didn't want to as we both knew you'd give up hunting. I went to see her two days ago but when I got to the house, there was blood everywhere. I assumed she'd try to get to you but by the time I got here, it was too late."

Bobby gulped as the information sank in and gently took the baby out of John's arms. His baby. His daughter. He never thought that the woman he'd spent a month with would have a child. He didn't even consider that they never once used protection and that a baby was almost predictable in the equation. He'd simply left and they'd moved on, or so he thought. Now here he was, holding his daughter and having no clue what to do now he had her.

"Does she have a name?" Bobby asked.

John nodded.

"Jessie called her Colette, but she doesn't have a middle name yet."

Bobby nodded.

"I'm not going to change it. Colette Singer. I like it. I just don't know how to do all this dad/mom stuff."

John placed a reassuring hand on the older hunter's shoulder.

"I'll help in any way I can. And I'm sure Dean won't mind babysitting for us every now and then."

"Hey!" a small voice from upstairs squeaked.

Both hunters chuckled as Dean's eight year old face appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bed, Dean." John ordered and the child vanished from sight.

Bobby sighed and once more looked down at the small infant.

For her sake, he would do this.


	2. Cole

_Hey y'all I forgot to add a disclaimer to my last chapter. I do not own anything to do with Supernatural, however the characters Colette and Kian are most definitely out of my noggin so please don't take them and ask me if you'd like to borrow them! Also as a note, some of you may think this is a bit similar to my story Green Eyes but I am trying to make it different, okay? Okay, on to the next chapter! _

_..._

18 years later

In a dusty, run down motel, a twenty six year old man slept soundly, not noticing the sound of the mustang pull up outside, next to his own vehicle. He remained snoring softly as footsteps neared their door and even when there was the sound of a lock being picked, he still remained silent and didn't stir.

She smirked as she gently opened the door, seeing the man she considered a brother lying on his back, mouth open and one arm flopped over his chest. The other dangled off the bed and for a moment, she considered playing the old hand in a bucket of water trick on him. If it wasn't for the fact she knew that he would wake up, she would have done just that. Instead she settled for moving to his bed and grasping the bottle of water off the floor. A mischievous look crossed her features and she once again smirked. Silently, she unscrewed the cap and placed her bag on the floor before moving into position. Her blue eyes flashed wickedly and with a loud yell, she flung herself onto the bed.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed.

With a yell, the occupant on the bed flew up, but before he could reach the gun stored under the pillow, he found himself spluttering on a face full of water she squirted at him.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

Temporarily blinded, he listened out and as he heard the giggles coming from his intruder, his confusion turned to frustration.

"Cole? What the hell! I could have killed you, you sonofabitch!"

Colette Singer leant forward so that she was pressed up against his chest with her long blonde hair brushing against his skin and her blue eyes met his green ones. One hand gently traced down his arm and grasped the gun that was still stashed under the pillow. She dangled it in front of his face and smiled.

"You mean this thing Dean? That you couldn't even reach before I soaked you? Great show of reflexes there." She giggled.

Slightly turning red from the position she'd put herself into, Dean shifted and pushed so that she tumbled onto the floor with a thud. She landed with an 'oofff' but still continued to grin up at him as he stood and reached for his jeans.

"Nice abs. Have you been working out more?" she asked him.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when did you start using sexual suggestions? You're still a kid."

Cole shrugged and winked.

"I _was _a kid, Dean. Don't forget, I'm eighteen years old and done with high school now, making me an adult and ready to take on the big bad world."

"Yeah but even so, you used to go red whenever anyone said anything sexual towards you."

Cole shrugged again before speaking in a blunt tone.

"That was before I knew what sex was."

Dean, who had decided to take a drink out of his bottle, found himself spraying the contents in his mouth across the room. Cole watched the water as it started to trickle down the wall opposite him and smirked at the look of utter shock on his face.

"Surprised?" she asked, an innocent look on her face.

Dean put the bottle down and let out a breath of air to compose himself before responding.

"A little. So, you have a boyfriend now then?"

Cole shook her head.

"I did. I was with him for nearly eight months. His name's Kain and he's twenty. Dad seemed to dislike him but he'd probably disagree with anyone I bought home."

It was Dean's turn to smirk. Once he'd gotten the hang of fatherhood, Bobby had proven to be very protective over his one and only child. In fact, he could only think of one person Bobby would be happy to see his daughter with, and that was Sam. Even then though, he'd probably still have a fit when he first found out.

"So, when do I get to meet this Kain and kick his ass for taking your virginity?" Dean asked.

Cole, who had picked herself up off the floor, punched him in the arm.

"You don't. Ever. He's back home, where he is safe and away from anything that could hurt him. I don't plan on going back for a while, so chances are he'll move on in that time and find someone else."

Dean noticed the sadness behind her words and gave her a worried glance. Cole turned away and began to shuffle in her bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Without looking back, she stood once more and moved to the bathroom, stopping only to speak to Dean over her shoulder.

"Stop looking at me like that Dean. I left before I got in too deep with him and got him hurt, or worse. Dad understands completely and respects my decision. I don't need any pity."

Dean shook his head as she disappeared into the bathroom and shuffled over to the window to check the Impala was still where he left it.

"It's not pity; it's wander. Why not let yourself get close? You could quit hunting; have a life, a family."

Cole poked her head round the door and gave Dean a disbelieving look.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she asked. "I couldn't just give my whole life up like that. Even if I did, there's no guarantee we would be safe. Look at my mom; she got away but the demons eventually found her and look what happened."

Dean gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess so. It's never a good idea to get close to anyone in this business."

Cole nodded in agreement and the room fell silent until she re-emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her nightwear. She yawned and stretched; unaware of the response Dean was having over the sight of her slim, toned body.

"Well, it's been a long day. I need to get some sleep."

Dean glanced at her, all his thoughts of her body gone for now.

"In what bed?" he asked.

All Cole did was sent a look to the bed Dean had been sleeping in only moments ago and smile at him. Dean groaned and after wiping the remainder of water off his chest with his shirt, climbed in, leaving enough room for her. Cole grinned triumphantly and jumped in next to him. Dean turned to face her, frowning.

"Do you have to always be so annoying?"

Cole nodded and smiled at him playfully.

"Yep" she said, emphasising the 'p'

Dean rolled his eyes and settled into his pillow, closing his eyes, only to reopen them a few seconds later when he felt his companion shift. Cole moved closer to Dean and snuggled her head into his chest, instantly relaxing as she inhaled the scent of car leather and something that was distinctly Dean. Within a few seconds, her eyes slid shut and a moment later, Dean looked down to see her breathing deeply, fast asleep. Dean sighed gently and wrapped his arms round her, drawing her closer to him the same way he'd done all her life. Instinctively, he knew she'd sought him out for comfort and he knew that she was hurting over leaving her boyfriend behind. His brotherly instinct told him that he should comfort her, the best friend side of him was telling him to persuade her to go back to her partner and forget the demons and the final part of him, the part that shocked him, was feeling odd stirrings about her. The thought of her returning to her boyfriend gave him a sense of unease and after the way she'd acted around him in the past hour, combined with the feel of her in his arms, Dean suddenly realised for the first time that he didn't actually _want_ her to leave. It was at that moment he realised that she wasn't a kid anymore. It was also at that moment that he realised he could have a slight problem.

If only he knew just how true that was going to be.


End file.
